


FIN: версия на двоих

by Bride_Of_Roses



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Action, Dark, Drama, F/F, Gen, POV Gabrielle
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bride_Of_Roses/pseuds/Bride_Of_Roses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я проснулась от того, что дрожала земля. Ты прижалась к ней щекой и буднично сказала, что осталось немного времени.<br/>Его не осталось совсем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIN: версия на двоих

**Author's Note:**

> Старый фик. Но один из любимых)

Утром был туман. Пришедший с реки, он лег на поле, прижимаясь к нему, закрывая его от ветра. И ты бродила, по колено в вязкой мгле, ловя руками пустоту, остужая уставшие пальцы  
Днем мы нашли солнце. Оно пряталось в дрожащей росе, исчезающей на глазах, чтобы не дать нам напиться. И я смеялась, когда обнаружила родник, из которого солнцу было некуда убегать.  
Вечером на небе было много алой краски. Небо снова обещало нам завтра злой ветер. И ты долго сожалела о том, что не умеешь рисовать.  
Ночью было много звездной тишины. Темнота играла в прятки сама с собой, забывая закрывать глаза. И я долго лежала без сна рядом с тобой, удивляясь, как ты можешь спокойно спать.  
А следующим утром, в предрассветных сумерках, пришли они.  
Я проснулась от того, что дрожала земля. Ты прижалась к ней щекой и буднично сказала, что осталось немного времени.  
Его не осталось совсем.  
  


* * * * *

  
Удар. Удар. Снова удар.  
Я верчусь, как волчок, старательно избегая костлявых рук смерти, которая сердита сегодня на меня за что-то. Она грозит мне мечами-пальцами и слепит зрачками щитов. Я хотела бы уметь сражаться с закрытыми глазами, но я знаю, что тогда она разозлится на меня окончательно.  
Римляне пришли со стороны реки. Сегодня не было тумана: ноги сотен и тысяч воинов разодрали его в клочья, втоптав в землю, на которой еще недавно росла трава.  
Пот заливает мне глаза, я не вижу, где соратники, а где враги.  
Волосы прилипли к голове, образовав жалкое подобие шлема.  
Я пытаюсь сохранять дыхание, мысленно отбивая ритм, но усталость дает о себе знать. Пальцы скользят по рукоятям сай. Слабые, беспомощные без меня, они скоро перестанут быть мне верными помощниками: слишком много крови.  
Они насытились.  
Всякое оружие перестает быть верным, когда насыщается.  
Мое предаст меня сегодня.  
Мне не надо этого знать. Я это чувствую.  
Я держусь только ради тебя.  
Это твоя битва. Только твоя. Нет вокруг сотен твоих соратников, есть только тысячи твоих врагов.  
Ты видишь только их.  
Рим ослепил тебя. Ослепил давно, а теперь, ползя сквозь корчащийся туман, загребая окровавленными пальцами комковатую землю, он мечтает забрать тебя всю.  
Оставить тебя себе.  
Но кто сказал, что я отдам тебя ему?  
Мне кажется, что мы танцуем на этом поле целую вечность. Нет конца отбитым мечам, не будет конца жгучим стрелам. Одна попала мне в ногу, и я до сих пор чувствую ее в том месте, где раньше было мое бедро.  
Боль плавится. Поначалу острая и деловитая, спустя столько времени она закрыла глаза, истекая слезами, смягчающими мою участь.  
Я еще могу поднимать руки. Я могу смотреть на тех, кто хочет меня убить.  
А ты…  
Я оборачиваюсь, чтобы посмотреть, где ты, и вижу, как острие блестящего, словно тысячи солнц, меча разрывает тебя изнутри.  
И ты падаешь на колени, молча, потому что голос мы сорвали еще в самом начале этой бойни.  
Когда ты звала меня, а я – тебя.  
Я продираюсь к тебе сквозь всю тяжесть мира, сквозь бездонное море крови, сквозь бесконечные укусы металлических пчел. И я успеваю.  
Мой сай преграждает путь вражескому мечу, стремящемуся к твоему горлу.  
Удар. Удар. Еще удар.  
Сквозь раздирающий уши вой битвы, я слышу глухой звук падения.  
Мне не надо более оборачиваться.  
Ты защищала меня всегда, теперь моя очередь.  
Их слишком много, я знаю. Но кого-то из них я заберу с собой.  
Кто-то из них не вернется, как не вернулась домой ты много лет назад.  
Это – моя месть за тебя.  
Удар. Удар. Еще удар.  
Уже совсем не больно. Уже совсем почти не больно.  
Я шатаюсь, пытаясь избежать той самой неизбежной черноты, которая всегда приходит за кем-то на войне.  
Вспышка где-то позади. Странно, что я вижу ее.  
Падаю и в падении протягиваю руку, потому что меня оттеснили от тебя. Пара шагов, но сейчас они непреодолимы.  
Я вижу твои глаза. Вижу, какие они неподвижные.  
Какие холодные.  
Знаю, почему.  
И не могу понять, каким образом твоя рука все-таки касается моих скрюченных пальцев.  
Потому что глаза твои больше никогда не согреются.  
Заходит солнце.  
  


* * * * *

  
Сумерки пришли сюда неохотно. Подгоняемые опаздывающей луной, они остановились на краю поля.  
Много, много тел. Лежат вперемешку, свои, чужие. Все, кто останется здесь, отныне будут друг другу братьями. Ни богов, ни царей, ничего, что сможет их разделить.  
Я отвожу глаза от невозможно огромной луны, всходящей из-за горизонта, и смотрю назад.  
Позади – лес. Отсюда он мнится мне слишком зловещим. И я почти готова крикнуть тем, кто собирается уйти в него: остановитесь! Останьтесь здесь!  
Никто меня не слышит, когда я все-таки кричу эти слова сквозь боль в горле.  
Никто не слышит.  
Я умерла.  
Я почти смиряюсь с этой мыслью, когда чувствую, как ты берешь меня за руку.  
Я снова кричу, не то от неожиданности, не то от затопившего меня счастья.  
Кто-то обернулся, но, кажется, наши тени на фоне взошедшей луны чудятся ему призраками, и он спешит к товарищам.  
Я умолкаю, чувствуя на твоих теплых руках кровь.  
Мы стоим плечом к плечу, как стояли тогда, ожидая битвы.  
И ты говоришь мне, что это они – мертвы.  
Это их ждет черный, страшный, глухой лес, полный неизбывной тишины и топких болот, которых они не избегнут.  
А у нас впереди – только солнце.  
И утро, в котором останется все только хорошее.


End file.
